


The Misadventures of Four Padawans and Two Knights

by MissIF



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Jedi Training, jedi allura and shiro, padawan hunk, padawan keith, padawan lance, padawan pidge, teaching four padawans at one is a two jedi job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIF/pseuds/MissIF
Summary: Jedi Knights Allura and Shiro have taken it upon themselves to train a group of younglings, and their first real mission as a team proves more interesting than Allura had expected.These take place in the same universe asEpisode 1: Defenders of the Galaxy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came upon this AU over Tumblr and fell in love. I don't know how I didn't think of it sooner, crossing my favorite space heroes over and creating something wonderful, but here it is! I hope you all enjoy it just as much as I do!
> 
> Quick notes on Allura and Shiro: both were raised and trained in the Jedi temple from a very young age before becoming Padawans. They are trained Jedi and fully fledged Knights like Anakin was in Star Wars movies, and this is their first time acting as Masters to younger Jedi. They're a bit inexperienced in teaching, but are slipping into the teacher role quite nicely over time.

Allura was against this.

Not the treaty, just the fact that she and Shiro had been chosen to act as guards for the senators. Meaning they had to bring their padawans.

They weren't ready for this, Allura had insisted. The four had no diplomatic training, hardly any training at all in fact, and bringing them along as body guards for an important party of senators was, in Allura's opinion, lunacy.

"They'll be fine Allura," Shiro assured her. Allura had her doubts though. They were still younglings when it came to the Force and the Order, with only her and Shiro's guidance when it came to training and they the only lessons they had gone over them about diplomacy had happened on the hovercraft over. She had explained as best she could about their job regarding the senators meeting; they were only there to act as security not senators, voicing their opinions was out of the question, and if a senator told them to leave the room then they were to obey.

"What if-."

"Lance you at to follow the senator's orders to the letter," she cut him off. "Do you all understand? If this treaty signing goes poorly it could reignite the war that has been destroying Aleen and Bamayar for decathebes."

When they met the senators Allura and Shiro introduced themselves and their padawans, and followed them and an entourage of clones into the senate building. They road up to the top floor and walked the senators to their meeting room.

"We will be out here if you need us, Senators," Shiro told them.

The senators nodded and entered the room with their guards, leaving the Jedi alone in the hallway.

Shiro and Allura stood on opposite sides of hall, their padawans lining up next the them.

"How long does it take for both parties to sign the treaty?" asked Pidge.

Allura had to think about that for a moment, "It depends on the senators, really. Some could take less than a varga, others could take quintents before the senators come to an agreement."

"Quintents?" Pidge's face dropped. Over the months the four of them had learned Allura's native language for time telling, and hearing that there was a possibility that the signing could take days to go through was very unpleasant. "Isn't the possibility that everything goes well higher?"

"We can't know for sure. We can only hope that the parties of Aleen and Bamayar both uphold the treaty and that peace returns to their planets."

Pidge nodded and put her hands behind her back, copying Allura's pose. The boys copied Shiro's stance, Keith keeping his face as neutral as possible while Hunk and Lance looked more bored. It made Allura happy to see her students try to copy her and Shiro, but it also made her nervous about the treaty signing itself. The Jedi Knight truly did not know how long they would be on this duty, and was nervous that it would take away from training the padawans but so far it had been going well. If anything did happen, she and Shiro were well equipped to handle any threats beyond the padawans.

Keith looked to Shiro, "Do Jedi usually act as bodyguards?"

"Sometimes," he answered.

"I thought we were peacekeepers?" Lance looked at his Master in confusion.

"We are, but right now it's a different situation," Allura noticed the hit of sadness coming from Shiro. "With the Separatists and Republic at war right now people are more desperate for protection. Meaning that there's been a demand for security teams from the Republic forces. The Order has pledged its allegiance to the Republic until the war is over, and so it falls on Jedi like us, who aren't on the front lines, to make sure that diplomatic discussions and signings go well. Normally the Order would not take part in galactic battles unless they felt they had to, but until this war is ended it is our duty to protect as many world as we can."

"In this case meaning Bamayar and Aleen."

"Exactly."

The quietness lasted about another hour before Allura felt something. It sent a shiver through her spine like fear, coming from the meeting room. Shiro's head snapped up towards the doors and Allura met his eyes. He nodded and she reached for her lightsaber at her belt. Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith noticed them move and reached for their own lightsabers, getting ready for anything that may come. Shiro nodded at Allura, and they burst through the doors. Allura flipped in front of the senators while Shiro jumped for the deck between them, and they deflected the duel shots aimed for the senators.

"Get down!" Allura shouted. "Lance, Hunk, protect the senators!" She defected some more shots while Shiro jumped through the broken window. "Keith, Pidge, stay here with them to escort the senators to the temple!"

She jumped out of the window after Shiro, leaping onto hovercrafts as she followed the blaster shots. It looked as if the shooter was stationed in the apartment across from the senate building and she followed Shiro up the floors, leaping as she went. Fortunate for her, Shiro was a very quick Knight and had arrived before her, cutting off the assassins path. From there it was simple. With Shiro training his lightsaber on the assassin Allura took out her cufflinks and arrested the criminal. It was a Bamayarian, angered by the treaty, whom had attempted to kill the senators. Once they made it to the temple, Allura and Shiro handed him off to the Coruscant authorities before returning to their padawans.

"Shiro that was awesome!" Lance exclaimed.

Hunk was just as excited. "Yeah, you just took off after that guy and were jumping all over place. I didn't know Jedi could run over hovercrafts like that!"

Shiro settled them down before congratulating them on protecting the senators. The four of them had done a good job taking them to the temple safely. From there the senators would be able to return to their own quarters under the protection of either more Jedi or clones. Allura was proud.

"This doesn't happen often, does it?" Pidge asked. She felt nervous, and Allura wanted to assure her that all was well, but she also knew she couldn't lie about the sad truths to her padawan.

"More often than you'd think," she sighed. "With the war still on going assassination attempts on the senators have become a frequent occurrence. It is likely that we will have to face more of this."

Lance smirked and snapped his fingers, "We can take it. This is what you're training us for, right Master?"

Both Allura and Shiro jolted at the word. They hadn't been teaching their padawans for very long, and they were acquainted well enough that they didn't mind being called by their names but hearing Lance call them 'Master' was... Endearing.

"Right," Shiro put his prosthetic hand on Lance's shoulder. He smiled at each of them, and Allura placed her own hand on Pidge's shoulder.

"I suppose it's time for us to head back to our training session."

"What about the senators treaty?" asked Keith.

"They'll settle on another date to sign the treaty," Shiro explained. "Until then we're free to continue training here until we're called back to escort them again."

"It could be a while until they reconvene, so until then we shall begin your lessons on more advanced fighting techniques," Allura said.

Their faces lite up into smiles. "Really?"

Allura smiled and Shiro threw his arms around Keith and Lance, "Oh yeah, we'll show you everything we learned when we were padawans. We'll show you everything we learned from the lightsaber duel wielding," he tighten his arms around the two boys, "to the painful Sando grappling technique."

Shiro's grip tightened while Lance and Keith attempted to be released, and Allura played along by grabbing Hunk and Pidge by their shoulders and squeezing. She ignored their cries to be let go and smiled right along with Shiro.

Shiro had been right, they were ready.


	2. Saber Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gaining four padawans Shiro is a tad overwhelmed, and so he decides to begin their training from the ground up. Starting with every younglings favourite exercise.

Shiro had brought his new Padawans to an empty session room, ready to slowly introduce them to the ways of the Force. So different from the way his own Master had taught him.

Lance continued to fiddle with his robes and flick the tiny braid in his hair. Pidge was giving off an air of anxiousness as her fingers twitched. Hunk was nervous, his Force signature unsteady but trying. Keith looked calm, but Shiro could sense the nervous feeling in the Force from him.

"Padawans," he began, "Today is your first day as official padawans, and the day your training truly beings. The exercises I gave you on the way to Coruscant are as simple as the ones I am about to give you. We will begin with an exercise that all Jedi younglings must practice."

He pressed the button on the remote he held, and four training droids lifted into the air in front of each padawan.

"In front of you is the standard training droid. For this session, each of you will take a training lightsaber and practice sensing the droid. Avoid it's attacks and feel where it is, and practice deflecting the shots."

Lance held up a hand, "Um, Shiro? What training lightsabers? We don't have..."

He stopped as Shiro lifted four sabers up to them, "Never mind."

"Spread out around the room and put on your helmets."

They did as they were told and spread out so they would each have enough room to swing the training saber. The droids followed them and they each activated the training lightsabers, then Shiro went around to each of them. Keith thought he was going to continue to explain the training, until Shiro flipped a switched on his helmet closing the blast shield.

"Um... Shiro? How am I supposed to see the droid like this?"

"The point of this is that you learn not to rely on your eyes. Use the Force and feel the droid in front of you. Sense where it is and where it is going, and feel the blast coming before it hits you."

It was an... Interesting experience for Shiro. To be on the observing side of this exercise and watch his padawans train with the droids. The funny memories from his own training days certainly reminded him of these padawans. He had been just as confused as Lance, just as nervous as Hunk. He, hopefully, hadn't gotten as frustrated as Keith with sensing the droids movements, and he certainly did not swear as much as Pidge after getting hit. Then again he had been so much young than they are, and he had been training since he could walk. Their training had only just begun.

"Pidge keep the blast shield down. None of you should be peeking. Hunk, try to keep calm. The droid isn't going to kill you, you have to feel the blasts coming. Reach out into the Force."

They were giving it their best, Shiro knew. Hunk took a deep breath and reached into the Force, feeling out the droid. Pidge turned her attention to listening for the droid, her knowledge of the room acting out as a map in her head. Lance was doing well, as was Keith, both of them deflecting the stun shots the droid sent at them. It only got worse for Shiro when Lance spun a bit to quickly and knocked into Keith, hitting him with his training lightsaber.

"Hey! Watch were you're going," Keith growled at him.

"I can't watch anything with this helmet, mullet head. Take it easy."

"What did you just call me?"

"Sorry, I didn't think your helmet blocked your ears. Let me repeat myself,  _ mullet head _ ."

Keith ripped off his helmet, and Shiro had to literally Force separate the two from each other before a fight could start.

"Enough," he started, "You two are not going to fight during a training session. Keith, Lance fell onto you after tripping. It was an accident. Lance, instead of replying with sarcasm, apologize for interrupting someone's concentration. Both of you will apologize to each other and then get back to your droids."

Lance and Keith's faces fell in shame before they apologized. Shiro felt a tad guilty himself over his reaction, but he had been put in charge of four padawan learners. He couldn't have Lance and Keith arguing over something as simple as a trip.

He instructed Lance on a more efficient way to stand while holding his training saber, legs slightly bent and feet hip-length apart to keep himself from tripping again. If anyone did trip and was in danger of falling onto another Shiro could use the Force to stop them from falling. Which, apparently, was a good idea since the padawans continued to flail and trip over their own feet swinging their lightsabers. More than once, one of the padawans swung a bit too hard and hit the droid, hurling it at Shiro like a blaster shot and forcing him to either move or catch it with the Force. Over an hour they became worse, missing the shots and getting zapped, tripping over their own feet and tumbling to the ground. Keith even swung out quickly once and hit Shiro on the face.

Shiro called for an intermission. "Alright guys. I know you're all new to training with the lightsaber, but you don't have to take such wide defenses. Hunk, if you keep swinging horizontally you aren't going to be able to deflect the blasts as well. Loosen your arms up. Take a five minute break, then start the exercise again."

The Knight himself needed a break. In the five minutes he gave them Lance and Keith went back to arguing, Pidge snapped out her com-unit (Shiro did not know how she hid it from him), and Hunk took up his training saber for Shiro to help guide him on a better way to deflect. Normal Masters took only one padawan to really focus on the single training, but Shiro had been given four! As a first time teaching it threw his mind around, needing to divide his attention four ways while training. He could always think of this as a challenge, like the kind of challenges his old Master had given him, that needed to be overcome. Only he would have to think outside the normal Jedi training to overcome this challenge.

Lucky for him, Shiro had Allura.


	3. The Coranic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since meeting the Princess of Altea, Allura decides it is time her padawans meet her planets Senator.

Today was a day the four padawans had only one Master.

Shiro was off on a mission for the High Council regarding the Separatist war, leaving the young padawans with only Allura to train them. She promised an interesting day for them while Shiro was away, starting their session with lightsaber practices and mediation before telling them to board her hovercraft.

"Where are we going, Allura?"

"Today, Lance, I am taking you to the Senate Office building where you will all be meeting a very good friend of mine."

Allura lead them through the senate building, greeting Senators as she walked by them, before they came to one of the upper level offices. Before entering, Allura stopped.

"Now... I must warn you. The person you are about to meet is the senator to Altea, but even given his rank he can be... interesting..."

She knocked on the doors and opened one, "Coran? I hope I am not interrupting."

"Princess Allura! No not at all! Senator Binks and I were just talking about the Olkari residents residing on Altea for the festival! Please, come in!"

Allura gestured for her padawans to follow, "It has been a long time, Coran."

"Long indeed. I heard you're fairing quite fantastically as a Jedi these days."

"I am, yes. Coran, I would like for you to meet my new padawans. I will be training them from here on out with Shiro."

Senator Coran turned out to be a mustachioed redhead with blue markings under his eyes, similar to Allura's markings. He wearing standardized senator garbs over his Alteans, and standing on the hologram communicator was another senator.

"Sorry to go, Senator Binks, we'll have to continue our discussion some other time," Senator Coran switched off the communicator and turned to Allura. "Now then Allura, I would love to here all about your new padawans."

Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge lined up beside Allura to face the Senator. They tried to look as professional as they could, just as they did when meeting the Masters council, but it was terribly hard when the senator got right up in their faces and circled around them. As if he was studying them.

"Coran, these are Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith. My padawans from Corellia."

"Ah, Corellia," Senator Coran twirled his mustache, "I once knew a starfighter pilot from there. He was as quick witted as a Bufforian snapslidder and skilled with a fighter. You're all lucky to have a Master as skilled as Allura, she is the best Jedi known to Altea."

"Coran, I was hoping you could show my padawans around the senate building. They haven't been outside the temple in quite a while, and I am required to do some data work regarding my last mission."

"Of course Princess! Just leave the younglings to me."

"Wait," Hunk looked to Allura, "You're leaving?"

She smiled softly, "I am sorry Hunk, but these data files cannot be put off much further. I will be back in a couple of varga so until then, Coran will guide you all around the senate building."

Keith's face soured, "Do we have to?"

"Yes."

She left them with Coran, and the padawans turned to the senator.

"Alright, younglings. Let's starts with the first level of the building!" Coran marched out the door. Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith looked at each other, dreading what was about to happen, before following the senator out of the office.

Over two hours and twenty-three floors later, the padawans were exhausted. Senator Coran continued to talk about the history of the building and its architecture ranging from different planets working together over centuries. He described the various senators and their planets, the alliances and their exports ranging across the galaxy. For the padawans, it quickly grew very, very boring. Just as Coran was starting a new chapter on the Corlanian war, Pidge held up her hand.

"Um, Senator Coran? Can we by any chance see something..."

"Interesting?" Lance finished.

Senator Coran stopped, "Interesting, eh? Well I supposed I shouldn't be surprised that a pack of younglings would find the senates history a bore. Very well padawans. If that is your wish than I shall take you to the most interesting place in the whole senate building. Follow me!"

Coran lead them through building and down a few levels, "This is a place few in the galaxy get to see. Luck for you there aren't any senate meetings today."

* * *

Allura had just finished her datapad update when Shiro dropped down next to her. He laid face down on the couch, the ends of his clothes smoldering and his tatters and burnt cloak on the ground.

"Interesting mission?" Shiro's response was a low groan. Allura smiled and mailed the report to the High Council and Senators.

"If you feel so badly then why not take the time to heal in a bacta tank?"

"Not that hurt," Shiro mumbled from the couch. "Just scorched."

"Where were you this time?"

"Mustafar. How can one planet be so hot, Allura?"

"It's a volcanic planet, Shiro. What else would you expect?"

"I think my boots melted to my feet."

"I think you are being melodramatic."

Shiro rolled onto his side and looked around the office, "Where are the padawans? I thought you were training them today?"

"I did but I had to leave them with Coran to finish my own report."

"You left them with Coran? At the senate building?"

"I would have had them practice their meditation here, but honestly I needed a break."

Shiro's face fell and he rolled onto his back, "You are a terrible master."

* * *

Hunk's stomach dropped at the sight senate hall. It was huge, stretching down and out with dozens of layers of seats circling around the Chancellor's podium. It was a place that only senators or executive officers were allowed into normally. Least of all a group of padawans unless chaperoned by a senator.

"Whoa..." the padawans were awed and spread out around the room, Pidge instantly making her way to one of the senator bunks control panel and turning it on. She hovered into the air, stars shining in her eyes.

"Now, Pidge if you could please bring that down I don't believe-"

"Oh I wanna try!" Lance hoped into a stand and turned it on, following Pidge into the air.

"No Lance I don't think that this is a good idea..."

Keith and Hunk climbed into stands of their own and flew up, the four padawans floating around in the air and circling the Chancellor's podium. They chased each other around the room ignoring the Senator until he was standing on top the podium bench.

"Hey Coran!" Lance pulled his stand up to the podium, "Would it be cool if we acted like the senate and had a fake argument?"

"Oh, I call senator of Naboo!" cried Hunk, waving his hand.

"I call Mortis!"

"What?! Pidge no that's not even part of the Galactic Senate!"

"You never said they had to be, Lance."

"Well fine then I'm calling Corellia. Keith what are you being senator of?"

"Um..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOUNG PADAWANS!" Coran yelled. "This isn't some playground for you all to run around in. This is the home of the Galactic Senate!"

Lance glanced at his friends before looking at the Senator, "You can be the Supreme Chancellor."

"...Alright then Senators!" Senator Coran snapped his fingers. "Let us begin the negotiations! Senator Keith, what planet shall you be representing!?"

* * *

Shiro and Allura made it back to the senate building around a varga ago and they still hadn't found their padawans. They had asked the senators remaining at the building if they had seen Coran and the younglings, some pointing them up the next floor and some having no idea who they were talking about.

"Where the quiznak have they gone!?" Allura pulled at her hair.

"I'm sure we'll fine them. Coran isn't irresponsible enough to take them out of the building. We'll find them somewhere."

Allura sighed and she shoulder's fell, "Yes, I know. I suppose it's just the anxiety of being a master again after Shay."

They walked around before entering their last resort, the Senate Chamber. Where they found all four padawans and Senator Coran assembled around the Chancellor's podium, each padawan hovering in a repulsorpod and arguing with each other. Coran stood on the podium and directed their argument like the Chancellor had in the meetings Allura had attended.

It was utterly baffling.

"Corellia has the starships and must uphold its promise to provide sky support to the Republic," Pidge argued.

"Corellia has no part in this war and doesn't have the resources required to build that many starships! Maybe if Naboo assisted by providing their own starships, but apparently they're too busy scavenging."

Hunk gasped dramatically, "Senator Lance, how dare you insinuate that we are not helpful to the cause!"

"Yeah!" Keith added, "Or have you forgotten what troops are on the front lines of this war?!"

"Says the Senator of Alderaan, the planet that's being useless in this war."

Shiro saw Keith's eye twitch, but before he could retort Coran noticed the two Jedi at the door.

"Ah! Princess Allura! Knight Shiro! We were just- uh. I was showing your young padawans how a proper senate meeting would usually proceed... This case we were reenacting a meeting from the Core system battles so the padawans could get a feel for the art of politics."

The Jedi Knights looked to each other, and in one fell swoop decided on the padawans, and Corans, punishment.

 


	4. Front Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The padawans are taken out with their masters to the front lines to assist with the Clone Wars battle on Dantooine. The battle allows them to get a first person view of how skilled their masters truly are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for reading! I am having a lot of fun writing this series and plan on expanding it further in the future. If anyone has any questions please feel free to ask! Leave a kudo or comment at the end!

The padawans were nervous, Shiro could tell. As they should be, this would be their first time on the battle grounds alongside him and Allura. Lance'd shoulders were shaking, Hunk looked like he was going to throw up (granted that happened a lot while airborne), Keith was fidgeting, and Pidge's fingers were balled up into fists.

Shiro himself was nervous. He had been in battle before many times as a Jedi, but he had never had a padawan with him at the time. Allura was much less concerned about the upcoming fight. She had more experience than Shiro did with training younglings after training Shay, so she was much more comfortable with bringing their padawans to the front lines. It wasn't that he was scared that they would get hurt, that was something out of his control, Shiro was just nervous about how they would react to seeing a battle. The closest the younglings had ever gotten to a battle was when an assassin attacked the senators they were guarding. They had never seen a full blown battle ground. Would Hunk get scared and throw up? Would Lance run away out of terror? Would Keith snap and violently attack and get injured? Would Pidge try to prove something and would it backfire on her?

"Don't be so nervous," Allura nudged him. "Nothing will happen that could put them in peril and even if something does we'll be there. Not to mention Master Windu will be there with his forces as well."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to see them do something stupid and get hurt because of it."

"That's why we've trained them, Shiro. They're ready for this," she looked out the window, "They have to be ready."

They landed just outside Republic base in the badlands, the Jedi jumping out of the gunship and onto the land. Shiro and Allura lead them to the base, where they met the Clone troopers generals and Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"Shirogane, Altea," The Master greeted them.

Shiro and Allura bowed at the Master, their padawans copying them.

"Master Windu," Shiro said. "These are our padawans. Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge."

"So I was told." Master Windu did not look impressed, "When Master Yoda granted you permission to train four padawans, I didn't realize they would all be teenagers."

"Well if they were any younger we wouldn't have brought them."

"True. General Shirogane, General Altea, this is Commander Rook," Master Windu gestured to the Clone in with green markings on his armour, "And Commander Hammer." The Clone without his helmet and a scar over his cheek.

Allura nodded, "It is a pleasure, Commanders."

"Pleasure's all our, General," Commander Hammer told her.

"The plan here is to hold off the Separatist fleet until my own troops are healed enough to back us up," Master Windu explained, pointing at the map on the table. "Shirogane, I want you on the left side and Altea on the right to cover our weak points. I'll stay in the central guard and the clones will back us up with cover fire from their blasters. Once this fleet is destroyed us three will advance with the troopers to take out the Separatist stronghold."

Shiro and Allura nodded and they left the tent alongside the clone Commanders and Master Windu.

"Hunk, Pidge, you two will aid me and Commander Rook on the right side of the battle," Allura told them. Hunk and Pidge nodded and ran off with Allura and Commander Rook to the battle ground.

Lance looked at Shiro, "So I guess this means we're with you?"

Shiro smiled, "Don't sound so downhearted about it, Lance. Commander Hammer, if you would lead the way."

* * *

Pidge was freaking terrified.

She had trained for battle at the temple against droids and simulations, she had even practiced battling against Shiro and the others. But nothing could have prepared her for a real battle. Compared to this the attack on the senators had been a cake-walk. Allura stood in the front line with her lightsaber drawn, deflecting bolts back at the advancing droids alongside the troopers while Pidge and Hunk hung further back. Pidge deflected the bolts coming at her and the clone troopers around her, backing up Hunk as he deflected bolts. Allura was having no issues, dodging and deflecting blasts back at the droids, slicing them apart like a dance when they got close enough for her and Commander Rook to take them down.

"How many more of these things are there!?" Hunk yelled.

Pidge deflected a blast from the trooper next to her, "I don't know! Master Windu said it was a fleet, so there could be thousands of them!"

"Oh man, I hope not! Why would the Republic send just us if there were so many droids here?"

"Hunk, we're Jedi now! To the Republic a single Jedi is worth about a hundred soldiers."

"I can barely hold up against Keith, how am I supposed to hold up against a thousand battle droids?!"

"Just keep swinging your lightsaber, man!"

"General Allura!" Commander Rook shouted. "We've spotted a tank coming up ahead."

Pidge's face fell and Hunk bite his lip. Pidge hadn't been expecting a droid tank to shop up. She'd seen the schematics for those, they were capable of taking out a dozen soldiers at once. How were they going to to hold up against it?

Allura grimaced before falling back to Pidge and Hunk, "Padawans, you two assist the clones here while I take out the tank."

"What?!" Hunk dodged a blast. "You're just gonna leave us here?"

Pidge agreed. She wanted to stay with her master, not for Allura to go off on her own and take out a tank by herself.

"Have faith in yourselves. Trust in the Force and your skills. I will be back shortly." And Allura jumped ahead of them and made a break for the droids.

Watching Allura slash her way to the tank was mesmerizing. Allura danced around blasts, slicing droids in half as she made her way to the tank, put her saber through the gun and sliced it clean off, then jumping to the hatch at the top of the tank's head. Using her lightsaber, Allura tore a hole through the hatch and Force lifted the droids into the air, throwing them away from the tank. Commander Rook and a small squad of clones had raced in with her, taking out any droids that came their way until Commander Rook threw something to Allura. She caught the grenade and pressed a button before dropping into the tank, then jumped off the tank, rolled safely to the ground, and she and the clones ran back to the front line.

"Cover yourselves!" Allura yelled. She grabbed Pidge and Hunk and dragged them down behind a shield wall, just before the tank exploded.

* * *

Lance really wished Jedi used blasters, because he could use one right about now.

Another bolt of blaster fire sailed past his ear as Lance ducked behind a shield. He needed to catch his breath. It had already been over an hour and he was getting exhausted from the firing and cutting through droids. The only good thing he could find out of this Force-forsaken experience was that he got to see Shiro fight.

It was amazing to watch the Knight fight. He flipped over droids and droideka's like an aerial dancer, slicing them apart with his black-cored purple lightsaber and pushing them away with the Force for the clones to shoot down. It was strange to see Lance's usually calm master go from temperate to steely when facing his enemy. The usually comforting presence Shiro provided through the Force was replaced with something hard and brutal. Shiro took apart droids faster than the clones could shoot them down and tore through their attack with ease.

It boggled Lance's mind how good a Jedi could get at combat. Watching Shiro take down a tankard left him, and Keith who had appeared beside him, awed.

"Holy quiznak..." Lance muttered as Shiro wrecked a Commando droid.

Keith nodded his head, "Yeah..."

"Think we'll be like that some day?"

"If we pass the Knight trials maybe. Come on, let's get back out there."

Keith activated his lightsaber and jumped over the shield. Lance followed, activating his own blue saber, and deflected shots away from Commander Hammer.

"Lance, Keith! Stay here with Commander Hammer and protect the line," Shiro ordered, a strange glint in his eyes. "I'm going to go ahead and meet up with Master Windu and Allura at the focal point of the pathways."

"What?! Shiro are you sure you can handle that many droids by yourself?" Lance yelled at him.

"I've dealt with worse than droids, Lance. You're job now is to make sure you two and Commander Hammer hold this line and do not let any droids attack the camp. Commander Hammer," Shiro glanced at the warrior, "Is the advance squadron ready?"

Hammer nodded, "Ready when you are, General."

Shiro nodded and looked to the padawans, "Make sure you hold this line. Trust in the Force, and remember your training."

Keith nodded, but Lance only got more nervous. He didn't want Shiro to leave, he had no idea what else the droids could be hiding.

"Lance," he looked at Shiro and blinked. Maybe it was the light, or just the head of the battle, but Shiro's usually grey eyes looked yellowed, "Trust me. You'll be fine. You work together, have each others back, and trust in the Force. If you get into any serious trouble, Commander Hammer will contact me and I'll be back."

* * *

Allura and Shiro and Master Windu had taken apart the Separatist's stronghold with the clones. Hunk and Pidge had managed to take apart a Commando droid in order to save Commander Rook, earning Allura's praise. Lance had detracted a droideka for as long as he could so Keith could sneak up on it and plunge his lightsaber through it's head. Shiro had been proud of their teamwork.

"I want to thank you, padawans," Master Windu said. "Without you and your masters' help I fear that this battle could have had a very different outcome."

Hunk wasn't feeling very praise-worthy, "A lot of clones still got hurt, Master."

"That is the unfortunate reality of war, Hunk," Master Windu looked to Allura and Shiro, "You two should be proud of your padawans. Gallia would be proud, Allura."

The Altean smiled, "We're very thankful for your praises Master, but I'm afraid we are unable to remain here with Commanders Rook and Hammer. We're scheduled to return to Coruscant tomorrow."

"That is understandable," Master Windu looked at the padawans, "I hope your training goes well, young ones."

Master Windu said his goodbyes to their masters and them, and followed Rook and Hammer to the captured stronghold. Then Hunk fell on his butt, "Oh man, I am so tired. I feel like I'm going to sleep for a month," he sloped to his back, covered in scorch marks from blaster fire. They were all a little burnt up from the battle, scorch marks covering their clothes and armor, bits of singed hair and scraped up and down their bodies. Thankfully none of them had gotten badly injured.

Keith sat on the ground and wiped the sweat off his brow, "I didn't think there would be so many droids here."

"Tell me about it," Lance stretched his back and flopped down. "I think I must have taken down a hundred of them. Where the heck do the Separatists get all of those things?"

Pidge groaned and crossed down to join the boys, rubbing her arm, "I'm just surprised we managed to take down a whole fleet."

She looked at Allura, "How did you manage to take down the stronghold fleet?"

"That's a very good question, Pidge," Allura said.

Shiro finished, "But for now I think it's time we all got some rest. The Republic cruiser is due to pick us up tomorrow morning, so get some sleep."

Hunk jumped up and bolted for the dormitories, quickly followed by Lance and Pidge. Keith stayed behind and looked to Shiro.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Shiro blinked at the question, then cracked a smile, "Don't tell me you're interested in learning?"

"No it's not that, it just... It didn't look like a style Jedi use."

Shiro's eyes softened and he put a hand on Keith's shoulder, "I'll tell you about it someday. For now, get some sleep."

 


	5. Cloud City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the padawans pull the quietest mission yet.

Their masters were tired. It wasn't unusual to see bags under Shiro's eye or for Allura to get a bit snappy when fatigued, but it got painfully hard for their padawans to watch when the Knights came back from a mission battered, bruised, and half dead to the world. After one particularly hard fight Allura had taken five steps before falling asleep on the floor. Shiro had blinked slowly and stayed that way.

So the the padawans had done what was necessary; Hunk picked Allura up while Keith and Lance, with the direction of Pidge, leaned Shiro back enough to move him across the floor to one of the bedrooms, tucking their masters into bed for some well deserved sleep.

“Thanks again for the room, Madam Amee.”

After running a Separatist invasion force off Bespin, Administrator Amee had offered the Jedi an apartment to use until their departure. It was spacious and comfortable with room enough for all six Jedi to fit comfortably, and a complimentary meal provided at the Jedi’s request.

The Administrator, a well dressed woman in a grey cape, nodded, “It’s no problem at all, padawan Hunk. Bespin is honored to have had your help in driving off the Separatists. Your masters have earned a rest.”

None of them argued with that. Shiro and Allura had been running themselves ragged for the Council and the Republic all month. They needed this break.

“So…” Lance looked between them, “who’s up for a bit of down time at the local bar? Meet some lovely ladies? Get our groove on at the studio?”

Keith had no idea what a groove was or why it would be at a studio, “We’re not going to a bar. Shiro said we’re supposed to meditate.”

“No.” Lance dragged out the ‘o’. “Shiro said ‘you fur go medit” and then fell asleep on his feet. Come on man, when the masters are away the padawans shall play. Let’s have some fun before we have to get back to work.”

That lead them to sitting around the lounge of the apartment after getting kicked out of the bar due to a “no kids” rule, much to Lance’s disappointment.

“So much for that plan,” Keith said pointedly at Lance with a smirk.

“Shut your quiznak. At least I suggested something more fun than meditating.”

“You’re still not using that word right…”

“I suggest food,” Hunk spoke up from his spot on the floor. “I could really go for that meal they said we’d get. I’m starving.”

Pidge, lounging upside down on a chair, raised her hand, “Second.”

Half a varga later the padawans sat in the cafeteria of Cloud City, plates of food and blue milk served out in front of them.  Hunk had gushed over the meal the chef prepared for them, asking a hundred question about the topato quality used in the soup to how fresh the ettel nuts had to be before grounded.

Aurebesh soup, byss cheese and nutmeat and jelly sandwiches served with a glass of blue milk. All that was missing was some fried ice cream, and the padawans would be back on Corellia.

Hunk took a bite of his sandwich, “Man I miss smoked nerf. Mmm…. a bit of seed popper and ryshcate after.” His mouth was practically watering at the thought of the sweet pastry.

The other padawans agreed, an air of longing clouding around the three Corellians. Keith couldn’t relate, he prefered the life he had as a Jedi to the one he had on Corellia. The one thing he probably did miss was the lack of unease. He looked around the cafe, not seeing anything out of the ordinary for Cloud City; a few civilians were eating their own trays of food and an R-unit droid was stationed by the wall.

An R-unit that looked particularly familiar…

Keith jumped out of his seat and pointed at the droid, “Stop that droid!”

The R-unit’s head piece twirled around and it let loose a scream before bolting off out of the cafeteria, Keith racing off after it. The droid drove past citizens at a pace Keith was having issues keeping up with, without running into people. The only thing that made him stop was Lance’s yell, “Keith! What the quiznak are you doing man? Why are you chasing a droid?”

“That droid is working for the Separatists!”

“How can you even tell that? It was at the back of the room. What if it’s just some random droid that you freaked out?”

Keith really didn’t have time for this, “I recognized the markings painted on it. It’s the same droid I saw running away when we were chasing after the Separatist commander.”

“There’s still a Separatist droid here?” Pidge’s eye twitched. “Why didn’t you scrap it when you saw it?”

“I was busy making sure the enemy commander didn’t get away!”

“Ohhhhh...crud, oh crud, oh man,” Hunk put his head between his hands, “we gotta find that droid before it calls reinforcements! Or steals Republic data or turns off repulsolift engines sending the whole city plundering into Bespins core!”

“I would have stopped the droid if  _ someone _ didn’t stop me.”

Lance sneered, “Maybe if  _ someone _ had told us about the droid before running off we would have stopped it before it ran off!”

Keith sneered back at Lance, both of them glaring daggers until Hunk stepped between them, “Okay, sure, we’re all mad, but can we focus please on the dangerous enemy droid running rampant through the city?”

They split up to search for the droid, agreeing to call each other over their comm units once it was found and caught. Keith would have prefered to tear the little thing apart but had to agree that it was better to extract as much Separatist information from the droid first. It took vargas, searching the whole of Cloud City top to bottom, asking every other citizen if they had seen the droid and checking the data-banks and security cameras before Keith got a call.

“I, uh…” Pidge’s voice was barely more than a whisper, “I found the droid.”

Keith met them up in the last place he expected, their apartment. Pidge was stashed outside the door with Hunk and Lance, nervousness surrounding her in the Force.

“Pidge,” Keith called. “This is where the droid is?”

She nodded, and the four of them quietly entered the apartment, glancing around for the droid. Behind them Pidge locked the doors, and looked into the kitchen before shaking her head. Hunk found nothing in any of their rooms either.

“How many places can this thing hide in here?” Lance asked, loudly. “This isn’t a storage room.”   


“Would you be quiet!” Keith hissed. “Shiro and Allura are still asleep...”

The words hung in the room, and slowly each pair of eyes turned towards the room where said masters were resting. They crept quietly towards the door, and opened it to reveal the droid standing next to the bed, Shiro and Allura still snoring away. At one point Allura had thrown her arm over Shiro, who in return looked like he was holding Allura like a teddy bear, his knees curls up and arms around her waist, drool falling from their lips as they both snored.

The R-unit hung right by Shiro’s head, it’s radar eye turned on the padawans, and its charged arm trained on their friend.

Lance pointed at the droid, “Don’t you dare.”

Another  _ bee-oop _ .

They all shushed it, causing the droid to only get louder,  _ deee op bee bee _ .

“Stop making noise and we’ll let you go,” Pidge told it.

The charge arm sparked,  _  beep beep boop uup! _

Again, they all shushed it, but the droid only got louder.  _ Deeeep uittt beep boop bee-op dot dot uit boop! _

Shiro groaned and shifted, sending the padawans into a panic. Hunk offered it protected escape, Pidge said she’d wipe any record of its presence here, Lance trying his best to persuade it to leave, and Keith quietly begging it not to wake the tired masters.

The droid was having none of it,  _ bee-oup beep deet uup beep bep _ , until Shiro groaned again and rolled over, his hand lighting up a brilliant purple and slamming down on the droids head, breaking it.

The padawans watch, astonished, as Shiro shifted back into the bed, the droid sputtering sparks and dying.

Keith looked to the others, “Guess that solves that.”

They nodded, and Hunk pulled the broken droid out of the bedroom into the living room, and joined his fellow padawans on the couches.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I need a vacation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and i'm tired but it was fun to write. I've read a lot of fics where Shiro needs rest and i agree fullheartedly, and in this Allura needs a break too. And you can't tell me they both don't snore.


End file.
